falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Prickly pear fruit
(regular) (dried, misc. item) |footer = Prickly pear cactus plant }} Prickly pear fruit is a consumable item in Fallout: New Vegas. It is the fruit from a prickly pear cactus. Characteristics Unlike barrel cactus fruit, prickly pear fruit is rather healthy and doesn't detract from Endurance. Two prickly pears are required to craft a bloatfly slider. Two of them can also be squeezed into an empty soda bottle to make some purified water. Survival Skill effect Locations * One plant can be found in the fenced backyard (southernmost side) of the Goodsprings house where Sunny Smiles and Trudy head to for the night. Although it is marked red, no Karma is lost when the fruits are picked up. * Two fruit can be found placed atop a grave in Goodsprings Cemetery, along with some coyote tobacco chew. * One plant grows outside Nellis Air Force Base, on the east side of the bombed-out town. * One plant grows just north of Gibson scrap yard, directly north of Old Lady Gibson's garage. * One plant is found by walking due east of No-bark's shack, just before reaching the highway. * Several plants grow near the mole rat ranch. * A patch of 4 can be found by traveling directly east from mole rat ranch, in the desert between it and the power line towers. * A patch of 3 can be found on the south end of Novac, behind the gas station with the reloading bench and workbench. * A patch of 3 can be found to the southeast of Novac, just off the highway, between Novac and Clark Field. * A patch of 3 can be found outside Harper's shack. * A patch of 4 can be found directly Northwest of the Legion raid camp location marker, on the West side of the road towards Ranger station Charlie. * 3 plants can be found close to Carlyle St. Clair's house (east and west along the cliff base). * On the shore of Lake Mead, also on the shore near the crashed B-29 Bomber. * At least 2 prickly pear plants can be found just south of the Northern Passage, near the shack where the Jackal gang members have set up camp just outside of New Vegas; as you walk down from the Northern Passage, you will see smoke from their campfire; that's the best way to find the location easily. Two Jackal Gang Members reside there; get them out of the way, and the prickly pear is free for the taking. Near the same location, you will also find at least 4 barrel cactus fruit, two Nevada agave fruit, one honey mesquite pod, and one banana yucca fruit. * 3 plants can be located just east of Mojave home, where the mad brahmin reside. Two of the plants are near the big rocks in the back. * Dried version, one of the items converted from the seed package near the Dionaea Muscipula. * One can be acquired every 3 in-game days after the completion of Field Research, once the Biological research station has been upgraded. * Prickly pear fruit are extremely common in Zion Canyon. Notes * Carrying prickly pear fruit will provide four times more hydration per weight than water. This bonus rises to 7.5 times (1285 H2O recovery per pound of weight carried) with 100 Survival and the Pack Rat and Camel of the Mojave perks. Without Camel of the Mojave (because of consuming prickly pear instead of water) this rises further to 8.6 times (1285/150). * Turning two prickly pear fruits into one bottle of purified water increases the H2O benefit from 90 to 150 at 100 Survival at the expense of 0.86 pounds of weight over simply carrying the fruits by themselves. Behind the scenes The prickly pear fruit is based on the real world plant Opuntia basilaris, colloquially known as "prickly pear cactus," found in the Mojave and Anza-Borrego Deserts of the Southwest United States. The Native Americans used the plants as a food source. Similar to the in-game equivalent, the cacti are distinguished by their bright pink blooms. Category:Fallout: New Vegas consumables Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components Category:Food ru:Плод опунции de:Frische Kugelkaktusfrucht